Farewell, Warriors
is the two hundred twenty fourth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the four hundred eighteenth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover depicts the first scene of the Chapter, with Shenron still awaiting the second wish. Summary Shenron is still awaiting the second wish from the Z-Fighters. Since they can't bring back Goku as he suggests that the Earth would be safe if he didn't come back this time, they try to think of something else. Yamcha mentions his girlfriend's been wanting an expensive necklace, but Krillin cuts in and asks if it's possible to turn Android 17 and Android 18 back into humans. Android 18, eavesdropping on this, is shocked. Shenron, however, says that the Androids are too strong to change against their will. Krillin thinks some more, while Yamcha asks why he mentioned Android 17. Piccolo points out that he would have been revived by their first wish, since he was killed by Cell. Krillin comes up with a plan B, and asks if it's possible to remove the bombs from their bodies. Since it doesn't weaken or change their fundamental nature of their being, Shenron grants the wish and removes the bombs from Android 17 and Android 18, then disappears, scattering the Dragon Balls once again. Future Trunks asks why Krillin would wish for that, and Krillin answers that he felt bad for them, having to go through life with a bomb in their bodies. Krillin apologizes to Yamcha about the necklace, but Yamcha just laughs it off as a joke. Tien Shinhan then asks why Krillin removed the bomb from 17 as well, and Krillin answers that 17's the perfect guy for her, despite how much he himself likes her. Piccolo is left confused by the talk about love. Android 18, who's still been eavesdropping, comes out into the open and berates Krillin, since 17 and her are twins, not lovers. She also tells him not to get any wrong ideas, because she doesn't plan on showing any gratitude for him taking out her bomb. Regardless, she does give a "Later," as she leaves The Lookout again, and Yamcha tells Krillin that there's still hope. Krillin admits, however, it's hard to feel hopeful about anything without Goku around. Tien decides it's time to leave, since Chiaotzu is likely worried about him. He tells the others they may never meet again, and wishes Trunks luck against the androids in the future before leaving. The rest of the group go their separate ways as well, Trunks declaring he plans to return to the future tomorrow. Piccolo decides to stay at the Lookout, but tells Gohan he can visit whenever he likes. The Z-Fighters separate for the last time, saying farewells to Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, and Yajirobe as they do. As Yamcha and Trunks fly back to Capsule Corporation, Yamcha tells Trunks how Vegeta lost it after Trunks was killed by Cell. Trunks is amazed that his father would show that much emotion for him. Meanwhile, at Goku's House, Gohan gives Chi-Chi the news about Goku's death, causing her to break down crying. The next day, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi have come to Capsule Corporation to see Trunks off on his return to the future. Even Vegeta gives Trunks a wave goodbye as he enters his Time Machine and departs to return to his time. As Trunks leaves, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha watch him go, with a vision of Goku in the background also watching. Appearances Characters *Shenron *Piccolo *Yamcha *Gohan *Krillin *Android 18 *Future Trunks *Dende *Tien Shinhan *Mr. Popo *Korin *Yajirobe *Chi-Chi *Puar *Dr. Brief *Panchy *Trunks *Master Roshi *Vegeta *Goku (vision) Locations *Earth **The Lookout **Korin's Tower **Goku's House **Capsule Corporation Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters